Smiley Eggtree
- 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - RT= - RT2= }} |gender = Female |relatives =Husband: Phil Eggtree (RT2 Ending) |favorite thing = Education |least favorite thing = Distractions |appearances = All Entries }} Smiley Sundae is the only known female student of Riddle School, and she simply loves school. She is rarely seen without a smile on her face; the only times she is shown not smiling in the RS series are in Riddle School 2 and Riddle School 5 (and Riddle Transfer 1 and 2). Phil once teased Smiley by drawing a face of mustard on the cafeteria wall in the first game and was then sent to Mr. Kahm's class. The most common misconception in the Riddle School series, according to the Riddle School 5 special features, is that Smiley is thought to be a boy. Smiley is female, and she has been female since the first game. The creator of the series has said that Smiley and Phil are not in a relationship. On November 20, 2011, a Newgrounds user asked JonBro if it was true that Smiley loves Phil, to which JonBro responded, "No, it's not.". However, in Riddle Transfer 2, they began to have relationships. While her friends Phil, Phred, and Zack were undergoing great physical and emotional changes, Smiley—already basically smart and wise—simply learned you can find friends in the most unusual places. In Riddle Transfer her last name was proved to be Sundae given the title "Eager Scholar" and grew hair after spraying hair spray on her head. She was given Sundae as a surname because her personality is happy and when JonBro thought of happy he thought of the sun. She was also given hair to finally let people know she was a girl. Once Riddle Transfer 2 came out, JonBro, who is now Jonochrome, says that once Phil got used to school, he thought that Phil and Smiley were perfect for each other. It was shown at the end of Riddle Transfer 2 that Phil and Smiley went on a date, got married, and lived a full life happy in the photo album. Also Smiley said that Phil Eggtree got better grades than her. Trivia * Smiley didn't have hair until Riddle Transfer. * She wore a Red Sweatshirt in Riddle School 4 and Riddle School 5(Phred's Dream). * She mostly wears orange shirts. * Interestingly enough, Smiley appeared in a green shirt in Riddle School. If so, then it is impossible that she wears an orange shirt in Riddle School 5 since there was no time for her to change clothing as she is abducted by the aliens while time stopped across Earth. Category:Characters Category:Characters which first appeared in RS1 Category:Characters which appeared in RS2 Category:Characters which appeared in RS3 Category:Characters which appeared in RS4 Category:Characters which appeared in RS5 Category:Characters which appeared in RT Category:Main Character Category:Riddle School 4 Category:Riddle School Category:Riddle School 2 Category:Riddle school 3 Category:Riddle School 5 Category:Riddle Transfer Category:Riddle Transfer 2 Category:Antagnogist